Ichigo's Love?
by angels of crystals
Summary: A girl lifeless in less she is with her brother after her parents die. Will a certain boy change this and fall in love? Or will she get herself killed? A lot better than it sounds! Plz review.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A girl lifeless in less she is with her brother after her parents die. Will a certain boy change this and fall in love? Or will she get herself killed? A lot better than it sounds! Plz review.

There was a girl her age 16 with a boy in her arms age 6. They stood there crying at a grave it was their parents' funeral. The little boy had black hair like all the others his name was Jake. His sister had him in her arms. She had blond wavy hair that no one has and her name is Crystal.

Jake could not take it anymore he jumped out of her grasp and ran away. "Jake come back please," she screamed chasing after him. When she saw him he was shaking in fear. She quickly ran and grabbed him and dodged a few attacks from and black giant centipede with a white mask.

She put him down and kicked it right in the mask and it disappeared. They hurried back home but they were not aware that there where to people watching the fight in awe.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

the two got up and put on their new uniforms for school. They just moved here before their mom and dad died. Jake was going into kindergarten grade and Crystal was going to be a freshman. They walked to the school and said goodbye and they see each other at lunch.(Elementary school and high school had lunch together.)

She went to the office and got her schedule and made it to the class. _knock! knock!_

"Ohh you must be the new student(nod) well come on in. Class we have a new student with us today!"

"Hey Ichigo is that the girl that killed the hollow yesterday?" the black haired girl asked

"I think it is Rukia," the orange top answered.

"Hello it's nice to meet you I'm Crystal Rose."

"Maybe you should try to be friends with her," she told him and he replied with a why me.

"Find an empty seat and that will be where you sit for the rest of the year," the teacher said. She nodded and made her way to behind Ichigo. 'Why do I have to do it and she has to sit right there too.' Thought Ichigo.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Crystal and Jake walked home and when they got there they changed out of their uniforms. Jake now wore a red shirt and black shorts and a pair of sneakers. Crystal was wearing her blond wavy hair down and a strapped black dress that reached her knees with 2 in. black high heels.

they left and made their way to a store where she worked. But on the way she bumped into some people.

"Ohh sorry I was not looking wear I was going." Crystal said.

"No it was our fault we wear not paying attention," he said ,"Wait you are the new girl? Well I'm Ichigo and this is Rukia."

"Well I'm Crystal and I have to get going bye," she said then walked into the Cafe.

"Hey we are going to the cafe you can come too if you want," said Chad. He replied with a nod.

"Welcome today Crystal and this band will be playing for you today," said the owner ,"The song is This is war."They started playing and here is what she sang.

"A warning to the people, the good and the evil. This is war. To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim. This is war. It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie. The moment to live and the moment to die. The moment to fight, the moment to fight. To fight, to fight, to fight. To the right, to the left. We will fight to the death. To the edge of the earth. It's a brave new world from the last to the first. To the right, to the left. We will fight to the death. To the edge of the earth. It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world. A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest. This is war. Oh, to the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah. This is war .It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie. The moment to live and the moment to die. The moment to fight, the moment to fight. To fight, to fight, to fight. To the right, to the left. We will fight to the death. To the edge of the earth. It's a brave new world from the last to the first. To the right, to the left. We will fight to the death. To the edge of the earth. It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world. It's a brave new world."

"Wow she is good at singing," said Uryuu. Everybody else just nodded.

"Well let's take are seats," said Orihime which they all did.

"Hey what may I get you?" asked a lady. They sat there and thought and all got coffee. When they looked and saw Crystal working and a boy talking to her. After a minute or two they got their coffee and talked till closing time. "Sorry but you have to leave now it's closing time."

They looked and her again but this time she was carrying the boy and he was sleeping .So they nodded their heads and walked home.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**I do not own bleach or This is war by 30 seconds to mars. I only own Crystal Rose and Jake**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEXT DAY ON THE WAY TO SCHOOL**

"So do you think it was her?"asked Rukia.

"I don't know why are you asking me that? It's not like I stalk her!" Screamed Ichigo

"Ichigo does not stalk who now?" ask Uryuu coming from nowhere.

"The new girl, we think that was the girl who killed the hallow." Rukia replied.

"Why should we tell him it's no of his business anyway?" Ichigo shouted.

"Because you idiot he is with us and he might know something!" Screamed Rukia as she kicked him for being an 'idiot'.

"Oh! What the hell was that for? You can't just go around kicking people!" said Ichigo. Rukia on the other hand just looked plain shocked.

"When was that a law? In the soul society we could do that all the time but not here. How strange, Uryuu do you know why that is?" asked Rukia. Everyone who was there just looked like she had grow a second head.

"Rukia this is not the soul society so we have different laws here." With that said they made it to school and walked to class waiting for Crystal Rose.

"Bye Jake see you later after school," said Crystal to her little brother. Of course he just nods his head.

**AT CLASS ROOM**

Crystal just walk in the door to bump right into Ichigo. "Oh I'm so sorry Ichigo. I did not see you there!" She exclaimed to him.

"Uhh... no it is my fault too Crystal Rose," Ichigo said blushing a bit.(crush alert!)

"Just call me Crystal please," she said as his blush deepened even more. How she did not notice was beyond him. He just nodded not trusting to use his words right now. She smiled to him and walked away and he even blushed even more. _'How come she is so pretty and not have anyone. I just don't get it. I know I would have asked her out...wait I could do that but I would have to get to know her more first.' _Thought Ichigo as he walkedto his seat his blush soon forgotten or so he thinks.

"Ichigo has a crush how cute. Don't try to and say you don't I say you blush when you talked to her," said Rukia.

**AFTER SCHOOL: CRYSTAL'S POV**

_'I have to go to work why? why? why? to many questions I think my head might explode' _I thought as I picked my brother up from school. We walk home and changed to go to my job and as we walked in my boss asked me to sing another song. I finally said yes to get her off my back and found my band to tell them.

I'm a waitress so as I saw more customers I walked over to them only to find tem people from my class. "Hello what may I get for you today?"

Uryuu said" Tea please." Everyone asked the fallowing

Chad tea

Orhime tea and cookie

Rukia tea

Ichigo tea and fries

A teenager with white hair tea

teen with hair same color as Orihime tea and cake.

"Ok I will be right back with everything," I said.

**WITH THE GROUP NORMAL POV**

"Are you sure that is her?" Hitsugaya asked. He looked bored as usual.

"Well I think she is cute," Rangiku screamed but only they could hear, "Can I hug her?"

"No you may not Rangiku ," Hitsugaya said clearly annoyed.

"Ok here you are please have a nice day," Crystal said while she putting everything on the table and smiling the whole time then walked away.

"Yup I am sure of it," Rukia said

"Ok now Crystal and her band will sing Across the Line then they will sing Never Surrender then Awake and Alive," the bossy said. This is what they sang

First song **Across the Line**:

In this desert. In darkness. Lying with the gun across his chest. Pretending. He's heartless. As the fire flashes in the sky. He was fragile. And frozen. When the bullet took away his friend. And now he's somehow. More broken. He's pulling his weapon to his side. Loading it full of his goodbyes. Holding an enemy across the line. He's pulling his weapon to his side. Loading it full of his goodbyes. Holding an enemy across the line. Sweating. And shaking. Lying with her hands across her chest. She wakes with. Her cravings. As the fire flashes in her eye. She was fragile. And frozen. When the needle took away her friend. And now she's somehow. More broken. She's pulling her weapon to her side. Loading it full of her goodbyes. Holding an enemy across the line. She's pulling her weapon to her side. Loading it full of her goodbyes. Holding an enemy across the line. With every battle he's choosing. With every fight he's losing. His enemy's not far behind. With every promise she's broken. With every lie she's spoken. Her enemy's not far behind. It's your time. It's your time. It's your time. It's - your - TIME! He's pulling his weapon to his side. Loading it full of his goodbyes. Holding an enemy across the line. She's pulling her weapon to her side. Loading it full of her goodbyes. Holding an enemy across the line. With every battle he's choosing. With every fight he's losing. His enemy's not far behind. With every promise she's broken. With every lie she's spoken. Her enemy's not far behind.

Second song **Never Surrender:**

Do you know what it's like when. You're scared to see yourself? Do you know what it's like when. You wish you were someone else. Who didn't need your help to get by? Do you know what it's like. To wanna surrender? I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow. I don't wanna live like this today. Make me feel better, I wanna feel better. Stay with me here now and never surrender. Never surrender. Do you know what it's like when. You're not who you wanna be? Do you know what it's like to. Be your own worst enemy. Who sees the things in me I can't hide? Do you know what it's like. To wanna surrender? I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow. I don't wanna live like this today. Make me feel better, I wanna feel better. Stay with me here now and never surrender. Make me feel better, you make me feel better. You make me feel better, put me back together. I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow. I don't wanna live like this today. Make me feel better, I need to feel better. Stay with me here now and never surrender. Put me back together. Never surrender, make me feel better. You make me feel better. Stay with me here now and never surrender.

Third song **Awake and Alive:**

I'm at war with the world. And they try to pull me into the dark. I struggle to find my faith. As I'm slipping from your arms. It's getting harder to stay awake. And my strength is fading fast. You breathe into me at last. I'm awake, I'm alive. Now I know what I believe inside. Now it's my time. I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life. (Here, right now) Right here, right now. Stand my ground and never back down. I know what I believe inside. I'm awake, and I'm alive. I'm at war with the world. 'Cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul. I've already made up my mind. No matter what, I can't be bought or sold. When my faith is getting weak. And I feel like giving in. You breathe into me again. I'm awake, I'm alive. Now I know what I believe inside. Now it's my time. I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life. (Here, right now) Right here, right now. Stand my ground and never back down. I know what I believe inside. I'm awake, and I'm alive. Waking up, waking up. Waking up, waking up. Waking up, waking up. Waking up, waking up in the dark. I can feel you in my sleep. In your arms, I feel you breathe into me. Forever hold this heart that I will give to you. Forever I will live for you. I'm awake, I'm alive. Now I know what I believe inside. Now it's my time. I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life. (Here, right now) Right here, right now. Stand my ground and never back down. I know what I believe inside. I'm awake, and I'm alive. Waking up, waking up. Waking up, waking up. Waking up, waking up. Waking up, waking up.

"Wow," Rangiku said

**WALKING HOME (WITH CRYSTAL AND JAKE)**

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" a hollow scream could be heard from the distance.

Crystal was in front of her little brother protectively.

**READ NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS USED THEY ARE BY LINKIN PARK AND SKILLET. SORRY I HAVE NOT UPLOADED IN SO LONG BUT MY COMPUTER WOULD NOT WORK. I THINK IT HATES ME. TELL ME WHAT SONG YOU WANT CRYSTAL TO SING OR IF ICHIGO SHOULD HAVE A LOVE RIVAL IF SO WHO? I ALSO HAVE A NEW POLE ON MY PROFILE PLEASE VOTE!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Stay away from my brother ," Crystal yelled. Her hands started to glow a bright pink-purple color and it shoot right at the hollow and turned it into a spirit. She fell to the grown breathing heavy and stumbling when she walked.

"Crystal what just happened to that and your hands?" Jake asked her but she just looked down at her hands in wonder and confusion.

"That is what I would like to know but right now we have to get home," she said sounding a little worried about him and herself. So they ran all the way home and slept in to the afternoon the next day. Thank the world for Saturdays'.

**BACK WITH TH**E **GROUP**

"See I told you she was the one," Rukia screamed but they went home planning to get answers tomorrow from Kisuke.

**NEXT DAY WITH GROUP**

"So Kisuke do you know what she is or what happened?" asked Hitsugaya who was drinking tea.

"I don't know I would have to see her and how she does it. Like is it only when she is in danger or anytime she wants." Kisuke replied truthfully.

"What I thought you always knew Hat and Clogs?" screamed Ichigo from his spot on the floor.

"It's not like I'm all knowing. I wish I was though." Kisuke commented.

"That would be scary," Ichigo said.

"Fine you want to see her lets go to the Cafe she works at," Rukia commented.

"Great idea Rukia. Come on Renji you're coming too," Kisuke screamed.

Off they went to her job.

**WITH CRYSTAL**

"Come on Jake hurry up we are going to be late," screamed Crystal. Today she had her hair up in a pony tail, a black dress that reached her knees. Her sleeves reach her elbows with light black eye shadow on. Also she had a 3 inch boot that reach just below her knees, she had a black ribbon in her hair that reached her ears. What was different was the pink lipstick that was on her lips.

"Ok, ok I'm coming now. You act like I was in there for 5 hours," Jake replied nonchalantly.

"No your wrong by 4 hour. You where in the shower for a hour!" Came her reply as they walked in the Cafe. (Her band now plays every day)

"Good your here now go sing in 5 minutes," Came her boss's reply as Ichigo and his group walked in.

"Good luck, you'll need it," Jake said.

"Hey I heard that you little snoot," Crystal said.

**WITH THE GROUP**

"So this is where she works?"Kisuke asked

"Why are we here?" asked Renji.

"Because the other day a girl, Crystal who works here, changed a hollow into a spirit yesterday and we are here to investigate," Kisuke replied. They all took a seat at a big table and ordered.

"Now Crystal and her band will sing The Kill then Titanium," the boss said.

"She sings and can do that I don't think that is possible. She probable sucks if you ask me," Renji said. This is what she sang:

**The Kill:**

What if I wanted to break. Laugh it all off in your face. What would you do? (Oh, oh). What if I fell to the floor. Couldn't take all this anymore. What would you do, do, do? Come break me down. Bury me, bury me. I am finished with you. What if I wanted to fight. Beg for the rest of my life. What would you do? You say you wanted more. What are you waiting for? I'm not running from you (from you). Come break me down. Bury me, bury me. I am finished with you. Look in my eyes. You're killing me, killing me. All I wanted was you. I tried to be someone else. But nothing seemed to change. I know now, this is who I really am inside. Finally found myself. Fighting for a chance. I know now, this is who I really am. Ah, ah. Oh, oh. Ah, ah. Come break me down. Bury me, bury me. I am finished with you, you, you. Look in my eyes. You're killing me, killing me. All I wanted was you. Come break me down (bury me, bury me). Break me down (bury me, bury me). Break me down (bury me, bury me). (You say you wanted more). What if I wanted to break...? (What are you waiting for?) Bury me, bury me. (I'm not running from you).What if I. What if I. What if I. What if I. Bury me, bury me.

**Titanium:**

You shout it out, But I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud not saying much. I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet. You shoot me down, but I get up. I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. Cut me down. But it's you who'll have further to fall. Ghost town and haunted love. Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones. I'm talking loud not saying much. I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. I am titanium. I am titanium. Stone-hard, machine gun. Fired at the ones who run. Stone-hard as bulletproof glass. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. I am titanium.

"Ok I take it back she can sing," Renji said.

"So now we fallow her around to see what happens," Kisuke said.

"But won't that be stalking?" asked Rangiku.

"What?! No, no it is simply seeing what she is doing while we fallow her around," Kisuke replied.

"Hat and Clogs that is the definition of a stalker," Ichigo said. Kisuke stuck his tough out at him and ignored how he said it was stalking.

"Sorry it toke so long, but trust me it's worth the wait. Hope you have a nice day," Crystal said smiling while passing everyone the correct order then walking away.

"She seems nice and she looks like she does not need to be a part of this. What a shame! What has this world come to?" said/asked Kisuke then they all looked over to see her hugging a little boy. "Ohhh is she a mother?"

"No that's her little brother," Ichigo answered.

"Well that does not mean we are not going to fallow her. There they go come on!" Kisuke said.

**ON THE WAY TO FLOWER SHOP WITH CRYSTAL**

"Thank you have a nice day miss," A shop employ said. As they walked out of the store.

"Ok away we go to the cemetery we go," Crystal said while holding 2 things of flowers and leading the way.

**TELL ME WHAT SONGS YOU WANT HER TO SING **


End file.
